Un mariage surprise
by Nekochan Miharu
Summary: ryry se fait kidnapper pour épouser Lucius qui a lu trop de journaux! Draco amoureux d'un perso secret...un peu d'aventure des disputes, lisez, amusez vous et commentez! Réédition du chap 1: modifié.
1. Chapter 1

**Un mariage surprise…**

**Couple : HPLM**

**Disclamer : rien n'est à moi à part l'histoire en elle-même…**

**Rating : M**

Je sais que** le sujet n'**est** pas très original, le **thème** du vampire **a déjà été utilisé** de multiples fois **et celui du** mariage forcé **aussi, pourtant j'espère que vous** trouverez cette fic différente des autres par mon style d'écriture…**

**Bonne lecture à tous, le reste sera publié d'ici peu…C'est une fic à 3 chapitres…**

**Suite à quelques reviews, j'ai modifié le chapitre. Il y a beaucoup de changement.**

**-**

**Chapitre I**

**Un mariage surprise.**

-

La fête de la Victoire contre le Seigneur des Ténèbres battait son plein. Les gens sortaient jusque tard dans la nuit et reconstruisaient les dégâts causées par les mangemorts durant le jour. Le Monde Magique était en fête et le Ministère réorganisait rapidement les lois pour plus de liberté mais pour aussi empêcher de nouveaux fanatiques de monter en puissance.

Voldemort avait été détruit le jour où les élèves prenaient le Poudlard Express pour rentrer chez eux. Il avait attaqué Pré au Lard et heureusement pour les habitants et les élèves, les Aurors étaient arrivés rapidement ainsi que la suite des membres de l'Ordre du Phénix qui n'assuraient pas la garde et la protection des élèves.

Les premières, secondes et troisièmes années s'étaient réfugiées dans le train, protégées par le reste des élèves qui combattaient en groupe et efficacement contre les Mangemorts. Harry s'était frayé un chemin jusqu'au Mage Noir grâce à la protection que lui fournissait l'espion le plus célèbre de l'Ordre : Severus Rogue.

En effet, durant ses entraînements, Harry et Severus avaient noué de véritables liens d'amitié que peu de personne pouvait se vanter d'avoir aperçus. Harry s'était entraîné tous les soirs, jusqu'à l'épuisement dans la Salle sur Demande en compagnie de son Maître des Potions. Et cela sous l'ordre de Dumbledore.

Harry avait longtemps lutté contre le Mage, ils avaient combattu à l'épée, puis à l'arme blanche, et enfin avec leur baguette. Et le Survivant était devenu le Sauveur, Celui Qui Avait Résisté. Harry Potter avait, disait-on, été entouré d'une belle lumière blanche qui avait réconforté tous les cœurs et qui avait consumé l'Etre de Haine qu'était Lord Voldemort. Les interviews des combattants affirmaient toutes que la lumière blanche avait fait éclore en eux l'amour qu'ils portaient à leur famille, l'amitié qu'ils portaient à leur proche. Dumbledore avait avoué à mots fermés que le Survivant avait inventé là le plus puissant sortilège de Magie Ancienne. Un sortilège jamais créé, une phrase de réconfort et d'amour, qui venait du cœur…

Le Sauveur avait alors profité de soigner ses blessures pour discuter avec ses amis et retrouver du réconfort auprès des êtres qu'il aimait. Puis deux jours après, le Poudlard Express avait repris sa course pour arriver à la voix 9 ¾. La séparation entre les élèves avait été dure mais le soulagement de retrouver leur famille après cette bataille avait aidé. Aucun élève n'était mort durant cette bataille, au prix des sacrifices de quelques professeurs : Hagrid avait perdu une jambe, Minerva avait failli devenir folle avec un Doloris mais elle récupérait, le professeur de sortilège avait sauvé un groupe d'élèves au détriment de sa vie.

Les morts avaient été fêtés, on les remerciait pour leur aide et leur héroïsme. Puis on les laissait reposer, ne se laissant pas submerger par la peine de leur perte : une nouvelle vie commençait, autant l'honorer avec plaisir, comme l'auraient aimé les personnes décédées.

/ …/

Harry était rentré chez son oncle. En effet, n'étant pas encore majeur, il devait y séjourner encore quelques temps. Et pour lui, l'enfer commençait. Dès le départ, il avait su que malgré sa victoire, rien ne changerait chez ses tuteurs. Son oncle lui avait serré le poignet tellement fort à la gare que des marques commençaient à apparaître. Puis, quand il l'avait forcé à entrer dans la voiture après avoir mis la valise dans le coffre, il avait fait un mouvement si brusque que le poignet du jeune sorcier avait craqué. Vu la vitesse à laquelle il enflait, Harry pouvait dire qu'il était au moins foulé, voire fracturé…

/…/

Dans le monde magique, les remises de médailles s'effectuaient en ce 14 juillet. Le Ministre donnait alors la Croix de Merlin, Première Classe pour avoir été espion pour l'Ordre du Phénix et pour service rendu à l'état lors de la rénovation du Ministère à Lucius Malefoy.

En effet, à la fin de la guerre, on avait découvert qu'après la mort de sa femme, Narcissa Black, Lucius Malefoy avait changé de camp pour officiellement (et aussi officieusement) protéger son fils de la folie meurtrière de Voldemort. Certains étaient quand même persuadés que, voyant la chance tourner, le blond avait rejoint la Lumière. Par ailleurs, ce dernier avait aussi droit à une place en tant que Ministre des Lois et Finances du Monde Sorcier.

En outre, l'état lui versait une bourse de « dédommagement ». En effet, le Manoir Malefoy avait subi de nombreuses perquisitions et les Aurors ne s'étaient pas gênés pour abîmer des objets de valeurs. Cette bourse allait encore augmenter le compte en banque des Malefoy. De plus, on apprit alors qu'Harry Potter était l'homme le plus riche du Monde Sorcier ; en effet, le Ministère avait obligé les gobelins à virer une importante somme d'argent sur le compte de leur Sauveur, même si ce dernier la refusait.

Enfin, le Ministre donna à Lucius le droit de reformer une nouvelle famille et le pouvoir d'obliger la personne de son choix à se marier avec lui. Ce jour là, pour ceux qui connaissaient vraiment le Lord blond, ils purent voir un fin sourire inconnu se dessiner sur ses lèvres…

/…/

/…/

Deux semaines et un jour plus tard, le 29 juillet, vers 16 heures, dans le bureau de l'admirable directeur de Poudlard, Albus Dumbledore, Lucius se tenait avec lui, devant un thé. Ils tenaient une discussion assez houleuse.

« Vous ne pouvez pas faire cela à Harry ! Il aura à peine dix sept ans dans deux jours ! Il veut vivre sa vie comme votre fils veut vivre la sienne ! Il s'est déjà plié au fait qu'il devait s'entraîner et à sacrifier toute son adolescence dans cette guerre, vous ne pouvez pas lui faire ça ! » Contredit le vainqueur de Grindelwald.

« Il a eu une enfance en dehors du commun ! Marié à dix sept ans ne changera rien ! De toutes façons, vous n'avez rien à dire ! J'ai l'accord du Ministre et puis, un Malefoy a toujours ce qu'il veut ! » Riposta le blond, énervé.

« Mais il a besoin de liberté ! Vous ne pouvez pas l'obliger à vous épouser pour un simple caprice, on parle ici d'une vie ! »

« Je sais de qui on parle Dumbledore ! Il est à moi et rien ne me fera changer d'avis ! » Conclut Lucius avant de sortir, avec classe, ses robes l'accompagnant avec sensualité.

/…/

/…/

**Le 31 juillet, 23heures 50**

**4 Privet Drive**

**Chambre d'Harry Potter.**

Deux elfes apparurent dans la chambre d'un Harry Potter faisant ses valises, pour sortir au plus vite de cette maison et rejoindre le Chaudron Baveur ou la maison de son parrain, il ne savait pas encore. Le Sauveur n'eut que le temps de se retourner vers les deux intrus avant de se retrouver vêtu de blanc : une longue cape en fourrure d'hermine était accrochée à une robe assez simple ouverte sur un pantalon et un pull de soie blanche. Surpris, étonné, il regarda les deux elfes avec suspicion.

Dans le même temps, d'un claquement de doigts, les elfes lui confisquèrent sa baguette levée vers eux et il fut « téléporté » dans une pièce de marbre blanc. Un lit trônait en son centre, une grande baie vitrée laissait place à un balcon duquel on pouvait voir le jardin multicolore qui s'étendait à perte de vue. Harry fut cependant stoppé dans sa curiosité par un homme qui passa un ruban blanc autour de son poignet et de celui de Lucius Malefoy. Alors qu'il allait demander ce qu'il se passait, l'homme qui lui avait passé le ruban autour du poignet continua sur sa lancée :

« Ce lien les unit pour l'éternité ! Ils seront liés l'un à l'autre, leur mariage consommé une première fois, ils seront fidèles l'un à l'autre sans possibilité d'outre passer ce pacte magique ! Que Merlin soit témoin de leur amour ! » Finit l'homme aux rubans.

_# …Mariage…fidèles…pacte magique…Dans quoi je me suis encore fourré ?!!! # _Pensa le jeune brun où encore Harry « je m'attire les pires emmerdes du monde Magique et Moldu » Potter.

Une lumière blanche entoura les mains unies de Lucius et Harry lorsque minuit sonna. Ce fait passé, l'homme s'en alla, alors que le jeune homme restait stupéfait sans penser à dire quoi que ce soit. Lucius prit ainsi la parole et murmura :

« Que les festivités commencent ! Joyeux Anniversaire Harry James Potter Malefoy !! »

« Ma…Male…Potter Malefoy ?? POTTER MALEFOY !!!Mais c'est quoi cette connerie encore !!! Si c'est une blague, ce n'est vraiment pas drôle !!! »

« Ce n'est pas une blague ! Pourquoi voudrais-je te faire une blague ? »

« Désolé mais je ne suis pas au point sur les rituels sorciers ! J'espère que ce que je crois comprendre –qu'on s'est marié- est finalement une erreur de ma part ? »

« Tu es…mon époux, articula Lucius en poussant Harry vers le lit sur lequel il tomba. »

Harry vit alors la lueur de désir dans les yeux de son interlocuteur qui, d'un geste de la main le déshabilla ainsi que lui-même. Harry, effrayé, tenta de s'échapper des bras de Lucius. Il essaya de se débattre en vain :Lucius semblait posséder une force surhumaine. Ce dernier, pour toute réponse, s'enfonça brutalement en lui. Le jeune homme de 17 ans hurla de douleur, des larmes ravageant ses joues. Il se mordit les lèvres jusqu'au sang, serrant les draps entre ses doigts, ménageant autant qu'il le pouvait son poignet blessé.

Lucius l'empala violemment, sans répit, avec force et rapidité. La dernière lueur d'enfance s'éteignit dans les yeux émeraude remplis de larmes. Le blond se déversa en lui, se retira sans ménagement et s'allongea à ses côtés, un sourire sur les lèvres. Il s'endormit, le corps tremblant de son amant entre ses bras. Harry retint sa respiration. Il n'avait pas jouit, il avait juste souffert, son sexe ne s'était pas une seule fois durci.

Il se défit de l'étreinte du blond et alla vers une porte entre ouverte. Il découvrit une salle de bain bleue pâle / grise. Il entra dans la douche et fit couler de l'eau brûlante, pleurant toujours. Il commença à se laver puis plus son dégoût de lui même augmentait, plus il se griffait. Quelques minutes après, l'eau du bac de la douche se colorait de rouge. A l'aube, quand Lucius se réveilla, il ne trouva pas son mari dans le lit. Il entendit alors le bruit de la douche et il se leva. Il se dirigea vers la pièce.

Il resta un moment interdit. Son mari était assis dans la douche, la tête entre ses genoux entourés de ses bras. Des griffures se trouvaient le long de ses bras et de ses jambes. Il prit un peignoir et arrêta l'eau. Il secoua Harry mais ce dernier ne se réveilla pas. Il posa le peignoir sur ses épaules et le prit dans ses bras, l'amenant dans la chambre. D'un appel, un elfe arriva et changea les draps du lit. Lucius étendit Harry dessus et alla chercher une pommade cicatrisante et une pour ressouder les os.

Il lui appliqua la première sur les bras et les jambes, faisant doucement. Il écarta les cuisses du jeune homme et put voir les dégâts qu'il avait causés. Son mari était vierge ! Et lui, il l'avait traité comme le dernier des prostitués. Il couvrit un doigt de crème et le posa doucement sur l'orifice qui l'avait reçu quelques heures plutôt. Le jeune homme gémit de douleur et Lucius s'aperçut enfin qu'il était réveillé. Il vit alors les larmes de douleur couler et ses yeux s'ouvrir et se fermer.

Lucius posa une main sur le front brûlant de fièvre et chuchota en faisant des cercles sur son anus :

« Je…hum…Je croyais que tu étais expérimenté et que tu aimais être pris brutalement …Je _…/ rougissement intensif malgré la volonté de rester impassible_/ …Je l'ai lu dans H.…Je ne pensais pas que c'était des canulars ! »

Il allait porter plainte contre le directeur du journal !

Harry pleura et essaya de se défaire de la prise que le blond avait sur lui, mais en vain. Il ne voulait rien écouter. Cet homme l'avait violé et était son époux, rien ne pouvait plus le sauver…Il était maudit…La mort cherchait vraiment à faire de lui un habitant permanent de son royaume et il en avait assez de lutter contre tout le monde, contre la vie…

L'homme blond lui passa la pommade au poignet puis il alla chercher une potion contre la fièvre et la donna à Harry. Ce dernier se mit à somnoler. Le blondinet le prit dans ses bras. Harry se crispa puis, il s'endormit –le trop plein d'émotion ne l'aidant pas à rester éveillé- la tête contre son épaule, une main sur la taille de son mari encore nu.

Quand il se réveilla, il était seul dans le lit. Il amena sa main à son front. Il sentit le contact d'un métal froid contre sa peau. Il regarda sa main. A son annulaire trônait une fine bague d'or, sertie d'émeraudes disposées à intervalles réguliers. Il la trouva magnifique et se mit à la caresser inconsciemment. Il commença à rêver d'un mariage heureux, dans lequel son époux aurait été amoureux de lui. Il ne voulait pas être un trophée, il avait assez souffert de sa célébrité et encore plus des sacrifices qu'il avait dû faire.

Il avait pensé qu'il aurait enfin pu goûter à une vie normale après avoir tué face de serpent, encore aurait-il fallu qu'il arrive à se remettre du fait qu'il était un meurtrier…

Soudain, Lucius entra dans la chambre. Il le regarda tendrement. # _Tendrement ?! #_ Cette idée paraissait étrange pour Harry qui pensa de suite à un jeu du blond. Le blond se montrait toujours si froid en public…Il était vrai qu'il changeait un peu de comportement envers lui depuis qu'ils étaient mariés…Mais était-ce pour mieux l'apprivoiser et le briser par la suite ? Harry baissa les yeux devant cette idée qui lui paraissait logique. Lucius s'assit à côté de lui et posa une main sur son front. Il la fit glisser sur sa joue puis dans son cou qu'il caressa. Harry se tendit, prêt à s'enfuir à la prochaine caresse plus osée.

« Comment vas-tu Harry ? »

Harry leva les yeux. Une peur sourde, en lui, lui hurlait de partir, de courir loin…Mais il savait que quoiqu'il fasse, son mari aurait toujours la loi de son côté, qu'il pourrait venir le chercher où qu'il se cache…L'espoir qu'il avait mis en la vie s'éteignait peu à peu, il n'avait plus la force de se battre…Il l'avait déjà fait pour tant de personnes, ces personnes qui avaient chacune, les unes après les autres, pompé son énergie, son espoir, sa vie…

« Ça va…mieux… »Chuchota-t-il.

« Tu as encore mal ? Ne me mens, je le saurai et je te punirai si tu me mens.»Menaça Lucius ( se détestant pour cela), connaissant l'horreur du survivant face aux soins.

« Juste un peu à la tête »

Lucius ordonna à un elfe d'aller lui chercher une potion contre les migraines. Harry l'avala ensuite, grimaçant du goût toujours aussi détestable des potions. L'homme blond captura alors ses lèvres. Harry crut s'évanouir tant ses lèvres étaient douces, agréables et chaudes. Il ne put retenir un gémissement. Lucius s'écarta, le regard fixé dans ses yeux. Harry prit alors conscience de ce qu'il faisait, il ne pouvait pas aimer, cet homme ne l'aimait pas et il lui avait fait tant de mal…Lucius reprit ensuite le baiser, passant sa langue dans la bouche entre ouverte de son compagnon et jouant avec sa consœur plutôt timide –voire carrément immobile. Le brun, envahi par le baiser, essaya de se dégager mais il ne put, c'était comme si une attraction le laisser sans réaction, voire le pousser à aimer le baiser.

Le blond dernier le souleva et l'assit à califourchon sur lui. Il caressa les cicatrices du dos de son jeune amant. Celui-ci se retira si rapidement de l'étreinte qu'il en tomba sur le tapis bordant le lit. Lucius eut un déclic et fit retourner son amant, dos à lui. Il vit alors les striures parallèles, les marques de bout de ceintures. La créature en lui se rebella, réclamant vengeance, puis préféra s'assurer que son compagnon allait bien. Il entoura doucement la taille de son brun préféré et posa quelques baisers sur la nuque courbée vers l'avant. Il fit tourner une nouvelle fois son amant vers lui et le prit dans ses bras. Il le sentit se tendre. Il sentit des gouttes d'eau percer sa chemise.

« Qui ? Qui t'as fait ces cicatrices ? Qui t'as battu ? »Demanda doucement Lucius.

« Non…S'il vous plait …pas encore…non… » Murmura-t-il, totalement paniqué à l'idée de coucher à nouveau avec le blond.

« Quoi ? »

« Ne me faîtes pas de mal… »Murmura le survivant complètement brisé.

« Je ne te ferai aucun mal si tu me dis qui t'a fait ces cicatrices et quand ? » Marchanda le blond pour arriver à ses fins, en déposant le jeune adulte sur le lit et en restant sans contact avec lui.

« Pendant les grandes vacances et ça a commencé quand je suis entré à Poudlard…Je … …Mais maintenant, c'est du passé…A présent, je ne les reverrai plus. »

« Harry…Est-ce que…non rien… »

« … »

« …. »

« … »

« Il va falloir que nous fixions quelques règles de vie pour arranger ce qu'il s'est passé quand tu es arrivé.... »Commença doucement le blond.

« C'est très simple, vous m'avez enchaîné de force à vous et vous m'avez violé, ce sont les faits ! N'essayez pas de faire comme s'il ne s'était rien passé ! Je ne veux pas discuter avec vous, je voudrais faire ma vie avec la personne de mon choix, je voudrais ne pas être ici… »Hurla Harry, effrayé par la proximité du blond.

« Eh bien vous devrez vous y faire, je n'ai pas l'intention de divorcer et encore moins de vous laisser prendre des amants ! Faites vous à la situation c'est le mieux pour vous ! Bientôt le troisième lien sera en place et vous ne pourrez plus rien faire !» Réprimanda Lucius, énervé que son compagnon ne comprenne pas ses actions, employant le vouvoiement sans s'en rendre compte.

« … » Harry tourna la tête, refusant de regarder une minute de plus cet homme qui se permettait de dicter sa vie.

Harry se leva alors et, sans totalement tourner le dos au maître du manoir, courut en direction de la salle de bain dans laquelle il s'enferma à double tour –piètre protection face à un sorcier muni de sa baguette –baguette qu'on ne lui avait toujours pas rendu –. Harry prit son temps, surveillant sans arrêt la porte, ayant peur que le blond entre. Quand il revint habillé, il trouva Lucius étrange. Ce dernier était assis sur le lit, la tête entre les mains et semblait souffrir mille tortures. Soudainement, il parla :

« Harry…Je dois te dire quelque chose…Je suis un vampire… »

« … »

« Et là…J'ai besoin de sang. Il faut que tu te soumettes doucement et que tu ne prennes pas peur… »

'#Trop tard, se dit Harry, avec ce que tu m'as fait vivre, impossible que je n'ai pas peur…#'

Harry le regarda et se souvint de ses cours de DCFM sur les vampires et sa raison ajouta à l'équation qu'il était marié au vampire.

« Tu es mon calice…Et j'attends ce moment depuis tellement longtemps…M'unir à toi …enfin ! »

Harry essaya de s'enfuir, mais il ne put faire deux pas, que le vampire était sur lui, l'entourant d'un bras pour ne pas qu'il se débatte, l'autre bras penchant sa tête pour qu'il puisse boire.

« Si tu te détends, je te promets de ne pas te faire mal…Mais il faut que tu te détendes… »

Les yeux de Lucius brillèrent étrangement. Un mélange de joie et de contentement. Il était dans le dos de son calice enfin prêt à faire de lui son compagnon aux yeux des autres, ne plus être obligé de s'abreuver de son odeur et d'être en manque juste après. Il voulait tant qu'il lui appartienne qu'il n'arrivait plus à faire attention aux besoins de son futur calice, comme le soir où il l'avait…forcé…Il s'était senti tellement mal…et sentir le désespoir de son âme sœur était si dur…Mais il n'avait jamais fait dans les sentiments et il ne savait plus comment se comporter donc il usait de son masque habituel…

« Tu es mon compagnon et je te protègerai…Tu n'auras plus à t'inquiéter…Je serai là »

Voilà tout ce qu'il pouvait dire pour le rassurer…Il ne savait pas comment marchait l'esprit d'un Griffondor, mais vu que le corps entre ses bras était moins tendu, peut-être que ses paroles avaient fait mouche.

« Je ne vous fais pas confiance comment pourrais-je être sûr de ce que vous me dîtes… »

« Un vampire est toujours honnête envers son calice…Je sais que tout a très mal commencé mais il faut que vous me laissiez une autre chance »Murmura Lucius en se mordant les lèvres de frustration face à un calice aussi peu concerné.

« Allez y, mordez moi, après tout, ce n'est pas comme si j'avais le choix ou comme si je pouvais vous faire mordre la poussière dans la seconde » se résigna Harry dans un murmure.

Le calice prit le poignet saignant du blond et lécha lentement la plaie, laissant le liquide vital et métallique entrer dans sa bouche. Il le but en regardant la main de son époux avec un air de défi, pensant qu'il ne le faisait pas de gaîté de cœur. Ce dernier retira son poignet de la bouche aimée et le lécha pour faire cicatriser la blessure. Il prit ensuite le menton d'Harry et força le jeune homme brun à pencher la tête sur le côté. Le brun sentit la douleur des canines transperçant sa peau puis une avalanche de sensations et de plaisir se déversa dans ses veines. Lucius aspirait le liquide nutritif, se laissant griser par la saveur douce et fruitée du liquide rouge. Jamais il n'avait bu si bon sang. Jamais, il n'était devenu dur en buvant le sang d'un sorcier. Le sang d'Harry était pour lui la chose la plus délicieuse au monde.

Le jeune brun gémissait de plaisir sous la morsure, il était plongé dans un monde de luxure à l'état pur. Il était si extatique ! Il sentit au travers des brumes du plaisir une main se glisser dans son boxer et saisir sa virilité bien tendue, la massant dans le sens de la longueur avec douceur.

Des vas et viens langoureux lui firent perdre tous sens de la réalité et il se déversa dans cette main si chaude. Au même instant, Lucius léchait la morsure pour la faire cicatriser. Le blond coucha son époux et le borda jusqu'à ce qu'il s'endorme. Une fois que son beau calice fut plongé dans le monde des rêves, Lucius alla se laver les mains et sortit pour déjeuner. Au milieu de son repas, il dut retourner rapidement dans la chambre : Harry allait mal. Le lien tout nouveau exacerbait les sens du vampire, si bien qu'il ne pût plus se contrôler et courut jusqu'à la chambre de son amant.

Une fois que le vampire fut près de lui, le sommeil du jeune calice se fit plus calme. Lucius grogna pour la forme : Harry lui avait fait perdre tout notion de bienséance à cause de ce lien. Pourtant, Lucius ne retourna pas déjeuner. Il s'installa aux côtés de son compagnon, un livre dans les mains. Le calice, ayant reconnu la présence de son vampire, se blottit contre lui et son sommeil fut apaisé.

Durant trois jours, Lucius dut rester auprès d'Harry. Il avait bien essayé d'aller travailler mais le lien le faisait tellement souffrir quand il était loin d'Harry, qu'il s'était résigné à rester quelques jours auprès de son mari, jusqu'à ce que ce dernier aille mieux…

Pourtant, qu'est-ce que cela pouvait être ennuyant de rester près d'une personne qui dormait dix-huit heures par jours !

--

HPLM HPLM HPLM hplm hplm hplm HPLM HPLM hplm hplm

**Coucou lecteurs et lectrices adorés !!!**

**J'espère que ce début vous a plu et surtout que vous allez me mettre des COMMENTAIRES même si ce n'est qu'un petit mot…**

**A+**

**N.M.**


	2. Coups et mise au point

_Chapitre II :_

_Coups et mise au point._

_Disclamer : Rien n'est à moi à part la fiction, les persos ne sont pas à moi…_

_Paring : HPLM et DMx ?_

_Rated : M _

_Note : Bonne lecture à tous !!!_

**Attention note ci-dessous IMPORTANTE !!!**

_J'ai _**rectifié en profondeur le chapitre I**_**, **__donc je conseille à tous ceux et celles qui l'ont lu de___**retourner le lire**___sinon vous___**ne comprendrez pas le**___comportement d'Harry__**.**_

_Durant trois jours, Lucius dut rester auprès d'Harry. Il avait bien essayé d'aller travailler mais le lien le faisait tellement souffrir quand il était loin d'Harry, qu'il s'était résigné à rester quelques jours auprès de son mari, jusqu'à ce que ce dernier aille mieux…_

_Pourtant, qu'est-ce que cela pouvait être ennuyant de rester près d'une personne qui dormait dix-huit heures par jours !_

-

-

-

Harry s'ennuyait ferme dans sa chambre. Un mois venait de passer et il ne voyait Lucius que le soir quand ce dernier venait pour prendre de ses nouvelles et se coucher avec lui. Quand il se réveillait le matin, il trouvait une place froide. Il était de plus en plus déçu par cela (maudit instinct de calice), mais il l'enfouissait au plus profond de lui-même afin que le vampire ne devine pas son état d'esprit à travers le lien.

Pourtant, chaque jour, il s'étonnait de la facilité avec laquelle il sombrait dans ses pensées noires sans que son vampire ne vienne voir ce qu'il avait. Il avait compris que le blond n'avait pas pu contenir ses pulsions lors du mariage puisqu'il ne l'avait plus touché depuis. Pourtant, chaque soir, il se tendait quand son vampire se couchait à côté de lui et prenait sa main dans la sienne. Le seul instant où il était parfaitement détendu était le moment juste après la morsure, même lorsqu'il sentait l'érection de son vampire, il était dans un tel monde de douceur qu'il ne s'inquiétait pas.

Ce matin là encore, en s'éveillant, il constata que son époux était parti depuis longtemps. Il pensa que, finalement, Lucius ne devait pas beaucoup tenir à lui puisqu'il partait dès qu'il se réveillait. La journée, il restait dans la chambre, ne voulant pas croiser son vampire ou même le fils de celui-ci.

Harry pensa qu'un mois plus tôt, il avait cru qu'il aurait une famille bien qu'il n'ait pas trouvé la personne avec qui la fonder. Pourtant tout s'éclairait à présent, il était sorti d'une prison de célébrité pour entrer dans une prison dorée : sa chambre nuptiale.

Une semaine après, en ayant assez de l'inactivité, il décida de partir à l'investigation de « sa maison », de « son manoir ».

Il déambulait dans les couloirs, perdu depuis plusieurs heures, après avoir vu l'immense bibliothèque et le jardin d'hiver d'où il avait failli ne plus sortir tant il était grand. Il avait adoré trouvé les passages secrets que recelaient les couloirs de la demeure et le jardin lui avait donné envi de voler pour se détendre totalement et ne plus penser à sa situation. Il s'inventait petit à petit un monde imaginaire qui prenait de plus en plus la forme de ce monde ci mais avec un vampire blond beaucoup plus ouvert et adorable…

Soudain, Drago surgit devant lui et le menaça avec sa baguette :

« Potter, ce n'est pas parce que tu es l'époux de mon père que je vais te considérer comme tel ! Tu n'avais pas assez de ta famille, il faut en plus que tu me voles la mienne !

- Non ! Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois, j'ai…

- Arrête de me mentir ! Tu es venu jusqu'à mes appartements pour me narguer !

- NON ! Je me suis perdu ! Avoua-t-il en rougissant de honte. Et ta famille tu aurais pu te la garder sans aucun problème !! tu crois que ça me fait plaisir d'être le compagnon de ton père ! Mais après tout tu n'en a rien à faire !!

- Je ne suis pas un idiot ! Si tu crois que tu vas pouvoir contrôler ma vie, tu te trompes ! Je ne te laisserai pas faire ! Expelliramus ! »

Harry ne dut sa non rencontre avec le mur qu'à ses réflexes de guerrier. Pourtant, Drago, à l'aide d'un autre sort, le propulsa contre le mur avec force. Après un craquement sinistre, Harry tomba au sol. Les larmes aux yeux, une douleur intense dans l'épaule et le bras, il s'enfuit, titubant en suivant le mur du couloir. Après que Draco se soit enfermé dans sa chambre, les yeux remplis d'effroi. Il savait que son père commençait à aimer son calice et que, même si ce dernier était assez retissant, il finirait par succomber au charme de son père. Il avait fait une erreur et ne savait pas comment la réparer.

Plusieurs couloirs après, le brun rencontra Lucius. Il le snoba, continuant à courir vers les baies vitrées ouvertes, menant sur le parc extérieur. Sa vue brouillée par les larmes l'empêchait de voir quoique ce soit. Il continua à courir, droit devant, espérant sortir de cet enfer, de cette cage dorée…Espérant disparaître de la surface de la Terre…Espérant faire taire cette douleur au fond de son cœur…Il avait vu trop de douleur, il en avait trop subi, il n'avait pas pu s'en défaire pour encore affronter cette épreuve d'une famille qui ne voulait qu'augmenter son prestige et qui ne voulait pas de lui…Il ne pouvait plus espérer recevoir de l'amour…Il n'en pouvait plus…Plus rien ne comptait…Plus…rien…

Une douleur fulgurante traversa Harry de toutes parts pourtant, malgré cela, malgré son visage ravagé par les larmes, malgré son cœur brisé et déchiré, il continua de courir. Puis son pied accrocha une racine et il tomba, sa tête cogna le tronc d'arbre, rouvrant sa cicatrice, son épaule craqua encore une fois, mais il ne put le constater : il était inconscient, à terre…plongé dans son monde imaginaire où une belle famille l'attendait.

/…/

Cela faisait quelques temps qu'il pleuvait dru, quelques heures tout au plus, pourtant Harry ne revenait pas…Lucius tournait dans son bureau, il avait conscience qu'avec l'esprit chamboulé de son compagnon, ce dernier avait besoin de rester seul. Mais il commençait à s'inquiéter, cela faisait quelques temps que le lien était comme vide…Il alla dans le salon et se prit un remontant, Harry était peut-être chez ses amis et il ne s'inquiétait pour rien, pourtant, cette petite voix lui soufflait que ce n'était pas normal. Son instinct ne se trompait jamais…

Une heure passa et la nuit commença à tomber. Le maître des lieux envoya quelques elfes chercher son époux et partit lui-même dans le parc à la recherche de son calice. La pluie avait effacé presque toutes les traces de son compagnon et cela augmentait sa colère. Il était certain qu'il enfermerait à jamais son époux dans leur chambre, si cela continuait !

Il avançait rapidement, certain que l'odeur de son compagnon saurait le guidait jusqu'à lui. Pourtant cela ne serait guère facile avec toutes ces odeurs de mouiller…

Il aperçut soudain une pantoufle. Il courut un peu encore, sentant l'odeur du brun se renforcer au fur et à mesure. Il vit alors le corps de son calice. Il s'approcha rapidement, voulant lui passer un savon. Pourtant, il s'inquiéta de plus en plus quant à la position de son calice. En effet, ce dernier était allongé sur le ventre, la tête contre le tronc, l'épaule gauche sur une racine surélevée, la cheville droite coincée sous une racine avait un drôle d'angle.

Il s'accroupit près du jeune homme et le tourna sur le dos en prenant son épaule gauche. Harry gémit de douleur dans son inconscience. Lucius découvrit que la cicatrice saignait. Il la lécha rapidement pour qu'elle cicatrise. Puis il dégagea avec douceur le pied droit de son amant. Avec le plus de douceur possible, il prit Harry dans ses bras. Evitant le plus possible de malmener l'épaule blessée de son époux, il marcha d'un pas énergique sous la pluie froide jusqu'au manoir. Il le déposa dans leur chambre et résista à l'envie de l'y enfermer à double tour. Après avoir nettoyé les plaies, il appela la médicomage la plus douée de sa génération en raison de son immense savoir, mais aussi la médicomage la plus adaptée, vue qu'elle avait été aide soignante lors de la guerre : Hermione Granger-Snape.

Cette dernière arriva, assez étonnée mais dès qu'elle vit l'état d'Harry, son coté professionnel prit le pas sur le social et elle vira sans ménagement le vampire de la chambre et retourna rapidement auprès de son patient. Elle lui fit boire une potion anti-douleur puis elle remboîta l'épaule manuellement. C'était le meilleur moyen pour que celle-ci se remette rapidement. Elle remit la cheville en place et fit boire à Harry une potion soude os. Elle lança ensuite des sorts pour connaître l'état de santé général de ce dernier puis selon certains chiffres, elle lança d'autres sorts de diagnostics afin de préciser certains points flous.

Elle fut étonnée et s'assit quelques minutes afin de se reprendre : Harry ne faisait jamais rien comme les autres !

Sa conscience professionnelle fut plus forte et elle lança un sort pour faire le bilan moral de son ami. Ce qu'elle vit dans les runes lui déplut fortement. Une fois son bilan fait, elle alla ouvrir la porte à un vampire énervé et angoissé à la fois. Elle le regarda s'approcher de son calice et le vit le fusiller des yeux. Cela la mit en colère. Pourtant, elle resta professionnelle.

« Les grossesses masculines sont rares, n'est-ce pas, vu qu'on en recense une tous les deux ou trois siècles.

- En effet. Pourquoi me dites-vous cela ? Est-ce qu'il…

- Ce n'est pas encore sûr, mais Harry peut peut-être vous apporter un enfant. Toutefois, là n'est pas la question. Il est triste. Comment cela se fait-il ?

- Je n'en ai aucune idée. Le soir il est comblé…Je suis…tendre avec lui…lorsque je le mords…et je n'ai rien fait de plus grave qui puisse le mettre dans cet état, en dehors de ce que j'ai fait au début de notre mariage.

- Le soir ?! Vous n'êtes avec lui que le soir ?

- J'ai passé trois jours auprès de lui lorsque nous nous sommes liés. J'étais dans un tel état d'ennui ! Et puis, j'ai quand même une affaire à faire avancer !

- Vous n'avez jamais une heure de liberté ? Vous ne déjeunez jamais ? Demanda-t-elle, agressive : la lionne grognait.

- Bien sûr que j'en ai, mais…

- Vous n'avez aucune excuse ! S'il vous a épousé, c'est d'abord par obligation puisque vous ne lui avez même pas laissé le choix. Pourtant vous devriez savoir qu'Harry a toujours espéré qu'il trouverait une famille lorsqu'il se marierait, c'est un secret de polichinelle. Vous êtes un époux indigne, qu'est-ce que cela changerait que vous passiez vos heures de liberté avec lui, même si vous lisez…

La solitude que vous avez ressenti pendant trois jours, il la ressent toute la journée, tous les jours, chaque semaine !

- Je fais ce que je veux ! Si je veux être seul pendant ces moments là, je le resterai !

- Soit, faîtes ce qu'il vous plaira, mais que tout soit clair entre nous, vous ne connaîtrez pas la perle qu'il est, peut-être même que l'enfant ne verra pas le jour…Harry refusera de faire un enfant sachant que son avenir sera constituer uniquement de solitude. Si votre calice meurt, ne venez pas vous plaindre ! Bien, bonne fin de journée !

- Au revoir.

Elle transplana. Lucius revint auprès de son calice et passa sa main dans les doux cheveux bruns. Assis à côté de sa tête, il caressa du bout des doigts l'épaule guérie. Il resta jusqu'à l'aube à caresser son compagnon.

Quelques heures après, deux émeraudes s'ouvrirent. Les yeux gris s'y fixèrent. Le blond s'allongea sur son calice sans le quitter du regard et l'embrassa tendrement. Le baiser fut doux, plein de passion. Le vampire ne fit rien de plus que caresser la joue de son calice ce qui détendit grandement Harry. Lucius fit de petits baisers papillon sur le visage de son amant.

« Je t'aime petit ange…

-…

-Pourquoi es-tu parti si vite ? Tu sais que je ne te ferrais aucun mal…

- Pardon…je me suis enfui comme un lâche…

- C'est à moi de m'excuser Harry. Je sais que je t'isole beaucoup et ce n'est pas bien de ma part. Je voulais te laisser seul, que tu ne penses pas que je veuille envahir ton espace ou quoique ce soit d'autre. Tu m'as demandé de ne pas régir ta vie et j'ai accéder à ton souhait. Je voudrais que tu invites tes amis si tu te sens seul ou que tu ailles faire du shopping ou une activité pour que tu sortes de cette dépression dans laquelle je t'ai enfoncé. Je sais que tu ne me fais toujours pas confiance et je ne sais pas comment la gagner…Il faut que tu me le dises…Il faut que nous formions une famille heureuse…Je veux te voir heureux Harry…même si je sais que tu ne veux pas l'être avec moi…Je…Tu n'as pas d'autre choix…que d'être avec moi et je me hais pour cela parce que tu es malheureux…et je ne sais pas comment te rendre heureux…Essayons de nous connaître l'un l'autre…Peut-être que nous pourrions aboutir à quelque chose de plus sain et stable…

- D'accord…

- Je t'aime et rien ne pourra changer cela. Ne l'oublies pas, je t'en conjure. Si tu as besoin de quoique ce soit, dis le moi…

- Lucius …qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

- Tu …tu es enceint…C'est très rare…mais tu attends notre enfant et je veux que vous soyez heureux, tous les deux…et par extension nous quatre, avec Drago…

- Je vais avoir un enfant…à moi, un petit bout de moi…Oh ! J'en ai tellement rêvé….

Lucius ! C'est magnifique !…Un enfant ! Un enfant ! Tu te rends compte ! Moi qui croyait que je ne pourrais jamais avoir mon propre bébé…Mais…tu le veux cet enfant, n'est-ce pas ? Demanda Harry, extatique puis craintif.

-Bien sûr Harry ! Je ne pensais pas que nous pourrions avoir notre propre enfant, au contraire, je pensais que tu voudrais adopter un enfant un peu plus tard…mais en avoir un à nous, c'est mieux encore, amour. Dors Harry, je te réveillerai pour le dîner, je ne tenterai rien, je te le promets, murmura Lucius, son cœur se déchirant en voyant que son calice le craignait encore.

Harry s'endormit doucement près de son vampire. Ce dernier continua de caresser sa chevelure indisciplinée. Il regarda longtemps son calice dormir. Il sentait ce dernier serein. Il voulait lui donner une belle vie, beaucoup d'amour, et beaucoup de joie. Il frôla du bout des doigts la joue du brun puis la pulpe de ses lèvres. Le blond sourit quand les lèvres emprisonnèrent ses doigts. Il caressa Harry derrière l'oreille. Ce dernier lâcha un soupir et chuchota dans son sommeil le prénom du blond avec un sourire. Lucius pensa alors que son mari ressemblait beaucoup à un chaton. Un chaton à qui il fallait donner beaucoup de tendresse et d'affection.

Le lendemain, quand Harry se réveilla, il se trouva de nouveau seul.

« Toutes ces belles paroles…pour rien…Je suis seul encore…Je savais bien qu'il ne fallait pas lui faire confiance… »

A ce moment là, Lucius ouvrit la porte, un plateau dans les mains. Il sourit à Harry. Ce dernier fut heureux de cette attention. Sa peur du vampire s'estompait lentement grâce aux efforts de ce dernier. Il ne le laissait pas encore le toucher intimement mais il ne repoussait plus son contact. Lucius déposa le plateau sur une table et vint prendre Harry dans ses bras. Ce dernier, se crispant, laissa le vampire entourer ses épaules de son bras. Le blond fit un baiser papillon sur les lèvres du brun. En voyant que ce dernier n'avait rien contre, le maître du manoir approfondit le baiser, amoureux.

Harry s'écarta alors et mangea en parlant, répondant aux questions de son époux sur ses goûts, ses loisirs, souriant avec son époux. Il commença à somnoler, tout à sa béatitude. Il était content que le vampire montre un peu d'intérêt à son égard. Il ne savait pas quel avait été l'élément déclencheur et il ne voulait pas le savoir, mais son instinct de calice le poussait à s'ouvrir au blond et à partager quelques contacts avec lui. Le vampire fut rassuré de voir son calice si calme, de si bonne humeur. Il demanda à Harry s'il voulait venir avec lui au bureau.

Harry, tout curieux, acquiesça et entra pour la première fois dans l'immense bibliothèque éclairée. Un bureau en chaîne clair trônait au milieu de la pièce. Un canapé couleur crème bordait un pan du mur à côté d'une grande baie vitrée. Harry parcourut la bibliothèque du regard et déclara :

« Si je lis pendant que tu travailles, est-ce que cela te dérange ?

-Non, c'est parfait, répondit le blond dans un sourire. »

Harry lut donc pendant des heures, passionné par le livre de sortilèges. Ils mangèrent ensemble dans un silence agréable. Harry continua son livre, puis, vers quinze heures, il s'endormit.

Lucius travaillait avec acharnement tout en jetant quelques coups d'œil sur son calice. Une fois ce dernier endormi, il vint à ses côtés et lui caressa tendrement les cheveux. Il s'occupa à nouveau de ses affaires quelques instants plus tard.

Vers la fin de l'après midi, il le prit dans ses bras et le mena à la chambre. Il l'allongea et resta à ses côtés pour lire. Harry dans son sommeil se rapprocha de lui et entoura sa taille de ses bras. Il se sentait plus en sécurité quand il tenait le vampire entre ses bras et inconsciemment, son imaginaire s'effaçait petit à petit, remplacé par la réalité qui reprenait quelques couleurs…

….

A suivre

….

Alors qu'en avez-vous pensé ?

Une petite review ?

A+

Nekochan Miharu.

Plus qu'un chapitre posté dans quelques jours et cette fiction est finie !!


	3. L'amour secret de Draco

_Un mariage surprise…_

_Disclamer : Rien n'est à moi à part la fiction, les persos ne sont pas à moi…_

_Paring : HPLM et DMx ?_

_Rated : M _

_Note : Bonne lecture à tous !!!_

_**ChapitreIII :**_

_**L'amour secret de Drago.**_

_Lucius travaillait avec envie tout en jetant quelques coups d'œil sur son calice. Une fois ce dernier endormi, il vint à ses côtés et lui caressa tendrement les cheveux. Il s'occupa à nouveau de ses affaires quelques instants plus tard. _

_Vers la fin de l'après midi, il le prit dans ses bras et le mena à la chambre. Il l'allongea et resta à ses côtés pour lire. Harry dans son sommeil se rapprocha de lui et entoura sa taille de ses bras. Il se sentait plus en sécurité quand il tenait le vampire entre ses bras et inconsciemment, son imaginaire s'effaçait petit à petit, remplacé par la réalité qui reprenait quelques couleurs…_

…

Quelques heures plus tard, Harry se réveilla. Il vit une lueur dans les yeux de son vampire affamé. Il rit doucement tout en enlevant son pull et son tee-shirt. Il se mit avec hésitation sur les cuisses du blond, l'embrassa et tendit son cou. Lucius lécha consciencieusement la jugulaire de son époux et mordit doucement la peau tendre. Harry frissonna de plaisir dans ses bras et commença à gémir. Lucius sentit son désir se réveiller ainsi que celui de son époux.

Il l'allongea doucement sur le matelas. Harry sentit que le vampire léchait sa plaie. Par magie, il fit disparaître tous leurs vêtements. Lucius l'embrassa en descendant lentement sur son corps androgyne. Sa bouche mordilla, s'amusa avec les deux boutons de chair rose, elle parcourut, en faisant des arabesques, son ventre. Sa langue entra dans le nombril mimant l'acte sexuel, chatouillant Harry ; ses lèvres picotèrent la peau du bas ventre. Son souffle parcourut le membre érigé de plaisir. Il y déposa de simples baisers qui firent trembler la hampe et gémir un peu plus Harry. Il la prit dans sa bouche et la parcourut en de lents va-et-vient. Il y ajouta deux de ses doigts pour ensuite les insérer en Harry.

Ce dernier n'était que cris et gémissements, crispant ses doigts sur le drap pour rester ancrer dans la réalité tant le plaisir était grand. Il se répandit dans la bouche chaude et accueillante de son époux. Lucius entra doucement en lui, le laissant pantelant. Quand il lut le plaisir dans les yeux émeraude, il amorça de lents va-et-vient. Lucius prenait un malin plaisir à ce que son calice le supplie d'aller plus vite. Harry, quant à lui, était dans un monde de douceur, de bonheur et de satisfaction.

« Lus, plus...plus vite…Lus, s'il te plaît… »

Sur cette dernière supplication, Harry jouit fortement. Lucius accéléra alors, le brun fut une fois de plus dur. Le vampire le pénétra langoureusement et ils jouirent en même temps. Harry plongea dans une semi-inconscience qui précède le sommeil et murmura tendrement :

« Je t'aime Lucius.

Je t'aime mon petit époux…

Je ne …suis… pas…petit…zzzz

Non, c'est vrai ! Ton service trois pièces est plutôt pas mal !chicana le vampire, en prenant son mari dans ses bras. »

Il s'endormit à son tour, heureux que son calice se laisse approcher sans crainte.

Harry, dans son sommeil, rêva d'une vie de famille heureuse avec ce nouveau Lucius.

A quelques pas de là, Draco laissait ses larmes couler. Il n'était plus sorti depuis qu'il avait fait du mal à Harry. Son père était venu le voir mais il ne pouvait pas se confier. Il s'en voulait tellement d'avoir dit de telles paroles à son beau père. Il se décida à aller les voir le lendemain matin. Il s'endormit sur cette pensée.

Lorsqu'il se réveilla le lendemain matin, il s'habilla puis alla dans les quartiers de son père. Il toqua puis ouvrit la porte. Il se figea sur le palier. Là, il voyait son père entrer et sortir d'Harry, ce dernier, contre lui, gémissait et criait. Son sexe s'érigea. Il entendait Harry gémir et son père grogner. Il se surprit à penser qu'il aimerait être en son amour comme son père. Il se glaça d'effroi à penser que ce qu'il désirait était intouchable. Il les regarda, glissant inconsciemment sa main dans son boxer.

Lorsqu'il se rendit compte de ce qu'il faisait, il retira sa main. Alors Harry jouit dans un hurlement de plaisir. Lucius continua ses violents coups de rein et éjacula enfin dans un gémissement de plaisir. Il se glissa aux cotés d'Harry qui vint se blottir contre lui en relevant la tête.

« - Draco ???!!

Je…Je…, bégaya-t-il avant de s'enfuir en courant, les joues recouvertes par ses larmes.

Je pense qu'il a aimé la prestation, rit Lucius. Mais je crois qu'il aime quelqu'un et venait te voir pour te parler.

Allons l'aider à se soulager, murmura Harry, heureux que, finalement, Draco l'accepte dans sa famille.

Tu as raison chaton. »

Ils allèrent dans la chambre du jeune blond et le trouvèrent en pleurs, dos à la porte. Ils avancèrent silencieusement. Ils grimpèrent sur le lit. Draco se retourna surpris. Harry en profita pour le prendre dans ses bras pendant que Lucius lui caressait les cheveux comme à un jeune enfant.

Draco pleura encore un moment dans l'étreinte protectrice et chaleureuse de son père et d'Harry. Il finit par se calmer en somnolant. Quand le jeune blond s'endormit, Lucius, demanda à son chaton s'il pouvait veiller sur son fils et le prévenir quand il se réveillerait. Harry s'assit sur le lit, un livre à la main.

Draco, dans son sommeil, posa sa tête sur les cuisses du survivant et prononça alors : « Ron ».

Harry resta soufflé quelques instants puis pensa qu'il devrait en parler avec son époux avant tout. Lorsque Draco se réveilla, Harry était endormi dans les bras de son père, une main sur le ventre arrondi. Il le regarda longtemps et regretta de ne pas avoir sa propre famille. Lucius lui parla longuement et Drago accepta le fait de devoir laisser un peu de temps à Ron.

Quelques semaines après, Harry décida d'inviter son meilleur ami, sa meilleure amie et son mari, Neville, Blaise, Pansy et Théo. Lucius approuva l'idée. Le roux arriva dans l'après midi. Harry l'accueillit avec joie puis ils allèrent au salon où Draco les attendait. Soudain, Harry se précipita hors du salon pour un besoin urgent, laissant Draco et Ron seuls. Ces derniers se jetèrent quelques coups d'œil timides. Ils trouvaient que les autres invités mettaient beaucoup de temps à venir. De plus, aucun d'entre eux deux ne voulait engager une discussion qui –pensaient-ils – mènerait à une nouvelle dispute.

Ron fut bientôt aussi rouge que ses cheveux à cause de la gêne et de l'effet que le blond produisait sur lui. Le blond essaya de boire pour se donner contenance mais il s'étouffa quand il vit la bosse déformant le jean du roux. Le dit roux se précipita pour l'aider à se remettre en tapant légèrement sur son dos. Draco tourna la tête vers ce dernier pour le remercier quand il se statufia : Ron se mordait la lèvre inférieure en le regardant et leurs visages étaient si près, à quelques centimètres à peine. Il pouvait sentir le souffle du roux sur ses lèvres ainsi que son regard insistant sur sa bouche.

Draco se pencha, se rapprochant ainsi de Ron et lui laissant ainsi tout le temps de se reculer et donc de le repousser. Sauf que Ron se rapprocha et l'embrassa timidement d'un simple baiser papillon. Le blond intensifia le baiser, bénissant le goût chocolaté de son compagnon. Il était tellement heureux que le roux ne le repousse pas. Il se sentait sur un nuage de bonheur. Le blond enjamba les cuisses du rouquin et frotta son érection contre celle de Ron qui malaxait ses fesses. Draco gémit et Ron l'embrassa dans le cou, accentuant ses gémissements. Le roux, se dévergondant, l'allongea alors sur le divan et ses mains se baladèrent sur le corps de son compagnon. Draco, dans un éclair de lucidité, les fit transplaner dans sa chambre. Ron les déshabilla d'un sort puis il fit crier son blond en taquinant ses zones érogènes.

Il lubrifia son membre et prépara son amant lentement et tendrement. Draco pleura de douleur lorsque le second doigt fut en lui puis grogna de frustration quand les trois doigts magiques s'enfuirent. Ron inséra alors son sexe en son amour, le masturbant doucement lors des passages douloureux. Lorsqu'il fut totalement en lui, il commença à bouger et ce fut l'extase pour chacun d'entre eux. Ils dansèrent ensemble dans le plaisir et la luxure, au septième ciel. Puis Draco jouit et Ron le suivit de peu, retombant lourdement sur son compagnon.

« Draco, je dois te dire quelque chose…

Tu as…un petit ami ? demanda le blond, craignant déjà la réponse, son cœur se brisant déjà.

Non ! NON ! Je suis un elfe roux…et …tu es mon compagnon et…heu…nous sommes liés…Je suis désolé de t'imposer ça ainsi mais tu étais tellement…envoûtant…et…sensuel…

Je t'aime Ronald Billius Weasley…

Oh ! Draco, si tu savais comme je suis heureux…Je t'aime aussi mon Draco à moi…

Et possessif avec ça…, rigola le jeune vampire heureux.

Oui, très… »

Ron le prit dans ses bras et recommença l'embrasser, ondulant contre lui pour lui montrer le force de son amour et comment il lui appartenait. Draco le chevaucha et s'empala sur la hampe de son amour. Ils firent l'amour toute la soirée faisant fi du repas qui se déroulait dans la salle à manger dans une ambiance festive et joyeuse.

Un matin quelques mois plus tard, Lucius entra dans la chambre de son fils pour lui demander quelque chose quand il le vit toujours couché sur Ron, qui l'entourait de ses bras, le sexe du roux toujours en lui. Harry le rejoignit et rougit jusqu'à la racine des cheveux, choqué, ne s'attendant visiblement pas à ce sans gêne de son mari sachant que son fils avait un fiancé. Il attrapa son mari par le col de sa chemise et ferma la porte Il regarda Lucius qui semblait prêt à rentrer dans la chambre pour sortie son si petit bébé des griffes du méchant elfe roux. Il rit alors et pensa à la tête que ferait Lucius quand Draco lui annoncerait l'heureux événement. Soudain, alors qu'il allait parler et se moquer de son mari avec qui ses relations étaient simples et non plus aussi déprimantes qu'à leur début, il se sentit humide et il paniqua :

« LUCIIIIIIIIIUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUSSSSSSSSSSS !!!!!!Je perds les eaux !!!Appelle Hermione ! VIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIITTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTEEEEEEEEEEE !!!!!

LLLLLLLLUUUUUUUUUUUUUUCIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIUUUUUUUUUUUUUUSSSSSSSSS !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! »

Quand ce dernier s'aperçut de l'état de son époux, il en oublia le choc qu'il venait de vivre et le prit dans ses bras pour le poser dans leur chambre, appelant Hermione juste après.

Plusieurs heures après naquirent Léo Malefoy et Cassiopée Malefoy, magnifiques jumeaux. Lucius se fit la promesse de ne laisser aucun pervers importuner l'avenir de ses chers enfants. Ils leur laisseraient prendre un époux ou une femme quand celui-ci (celle-ci) aurait subi la torture malefoy, suivi du questionnaire malefoy, avec un test supplémentaire pour leur aptitude physique…ah ! il fallait aussi qu'il soit de sang pur…oh ! peut-être que dans deux ou trois petits siècles il aurait un prétendant à la hauteur de ses espérances…

Neuf mois après et le mariage de Ron et Draco passé, Orion Malefoy fils de Dray et Ron et Sirius James Remus Malefoy fils de Ryry et Lulu naquirent. (Autant dire qu'il ne fut pas le plus sage des trois et c'est un euphémisme !)

On dit que malgré la promesse que se fit Lucius lors de la naissance de ses enfants, il craqua quand il les vit heureux au bras de leur partenaire…Harry ménagea aussi la sensibilité de son époux lui déclarant qu'il ferait abstinence de sexe et de nourriture tout le temps où Lucius effraierait les prétendant(e)s de ses enfants…

On chuchote aussi que ses enfants furent plus qu'heureux car leurs époux/épouses, ayant subi la menace de Lucius ne se prirent en aucun cas de faire souffrir ses enfants chéris…

FIN !!!!

J'espère que ce fic vous a plu et que vous me laisserez une petite review…et que vous me mettrez dans favorite.

Bisous à tous et toutes.

Nekochan Miharu.


End file.
